He Shoots, She Scores!
by crisTM
Summary: Zanessa: This story was inspired by the all the sightings, pictures and videos we have received since Zac joined Vanessa in Salt Lake City and the endless chatter on the Live in Love boards at FanForum since the drought ended.


**Disclaimer****: **I do not own or have any control over any characters mentioned in this story including Zac and Vanessa. If I did, we'd see a see a lot more of them making out in public.

_Special Thanks to: __**Marcie** because without her "Best Mother's Day Ever" entry on VABN, an entire section of this story would be missing and Disney's **Mighty Ducks** franchise for providing a fantastic line that I commandeered._

**May 11, 2008**

Vanessa Hudgens sat on one side of the hotel bed that she had shared with her younger sister Stella the night before. She was waiting for her mother to finish getting ready for the brunch that she, Zac and Ashley had planned to take everyone to for Mother's Day. Vanessa sighed, last night was the first night that she and Zac had spent apart since he arrived in Salt Lake City.

_It had been so long since she'd seen him last and Vanessa had been a little concerned how things would be when they were finally together again. She was planning to share a room with Zac, and they had talked about it over the phone…but she was worried that he was simply pretending to be excited about getting to live with her when they spoke. Then suddenly, it was the night he was supposed to return to LA. Zac was going to spend two days with his family and then join the cast in Utah and head straight to work. Her cell phone had been in her hand for the past hour, waiting for him to call and let her know he was safe at LAX._

_Her phone trilled, flashing his handsome face on the screen. Vanessa snatched it up, "Finally! You were supposed to land over an hour ago."_

_"Sorry, babe, it took a little longer than I thought. I hope you weren't too worried."_

_"Zac, have you met me?"_

_He chuckled into the phone, "I have and to make it up to you, before I left JFK, I sent something to you - you know, since we were actually in the same country. It should be getting there soon."_

_Almost on cue, a knock sounded at the door. "Well, Efron, speak of the devil and all that. What'd you send me?" her excited voice begged in his ear._

_"Hmm. I don't know. I guess you'll just have to find out."_

_"You're so mean," she pouted into the phone as she walked over to the door. "Hang on a second." She opened the door and froze at the sight in front of her._

_A huge bouquet of flowers sat outside. She leaned down to pick them up, "Oh Zac, they're so beautiful."_

_"Beautiful, alright."_

_Vanessa looked up and was drowning in the bright blue pools that she had only dreamed about for months. She slowly rose to her feet and reached out a hand to touch his face. He leaned into her caress. "You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in California."_

_"I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."_

_Although she had merely tucked her exhausted lover into bed that night, and snuggled close against his side, she had known instantly that everything was as it should be. And when he woke her early the next morning, she welcomed him eagerly into her arms and body._

_She and Zac rarely emerged from their hotel room for the next week, ordering room service for sustenance and only braving the outdoors when they had to leave for rehearsal. Their friends merely laughed at the pair of them; they had seen it coming. Vanessa was taking longer to pick up the routines then she had in the past and she became increasingly antsy as Zac's return to the States drew closer. After that first week back together in what Corbin had termed "the love nest," Vanessa knew every dance perfectly and they began to take in all that Salt Lake City had to offer. She and Zac went to mall, to find her a dress for the press conference that Kenny arranged for the day before filming began. Zac even surprised her with tickets to see the Utah Jazz in the playoffs. They had been spotted by fans both times and Zac had inexplicably tensed up when Vanessa pointed out the camera focused on them during the basketball game. "I thought we'd be safe way up here," he had muttered, drawing away from her. Vanessa didn't speak, and just placed her hand on his, allowing their fingers to intertwine. To her relief she felt her boyfriend instantly relax; he even laughed and flirted with her when the camera man climbed the stairs to their seats, although he did drop her hand. The two always spent time together on and off set during the previous two movies, but now they were practically inseparable_

_In fact, Monique called her out just the other day. Zac had left to have a costume fitting and Vanessa glanced at the clock every couple of minutes. After watching her for about a half an hour, the older girl said, "You know, he's coming back. He always comes back." She grinned at her friend's sudden smile, "And besides," she continued looking out across the lot, "If you want to see him that bad, he's only about 30 feet away - without a shirt on." She paused, squinting her eyes at the bare-chested man, "Why V, you dirty girl. Is that a hickey?"_

_Monique laughed as Vanessa sprung to her feet and pushed past her and out the door. "Ness!" she cried after her, "You forgot your shoes!"_

Vanessa smiled as she remembered how she had run across to her boyfriend, grabbed his hand and led him back to the trailer they shared. She had proceeded to show him just how much she missed him, even if they had only been apart for a couple of hours. She sighed; those few hours had been the longest they'd been separated since he got back. That is, they were until last night when she spent the night with her mother and sister in the room she'd reserved for them.

"Vanessa," her mom gently touched her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Vanessa, go see him."

She stared at her mother in disbelief. "But its Mother's Day, mom; I brought you here to celebrate," She sighed again, "Besides, I can see him later."

"Van, go. We'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour…and maybe after that I'll actually have my daughter's attention." Gina Hudgens laughed as her eldest daughter threw one last look at her before she rushed out of the hotel room.

A few minutes later, Vanessa stood outside the door of the suite she normally shared with Zac. Starla Efron had come to visit for the holiday as well and she didn't want to intrude on a personal moment between mother and son.

Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door swung open. "Miss me?" he smirked when he saw her.

"I did," she rolled her eyes at him, "Until now."

She turned to walk away, but Zac quickly snagged her wrist, spinning her back around as he let the door swing shut behind him. He ushered them down the hallway, stopping before the linen closet on their floor. Quickly glancing both ways, he slid his card in the slot and pushed her into the small room.

"Zac?" Vanessa questioned, "Do I want to even know why your key opens the closet?"

"I made friends with Carla…our housekeeper. Apparently her daughter loves me. I signed a couple of things for her…you know, small price to pay." He murmured pushing her up against a shelf of fluffy white towels. "My mom threw me out. Actually told me to come find you," his breath whispered against his lips.

"Mine too," Vanessa practically whimpered, "Are we really that bad?"

"If we are, I don't want to be good," he closed the distance between their lips, swallowing her moan of agreement.

Her back pressed against the metal shelves and her breasts caught against Zac's hard chest, Vanessa brought her legs up around his waist. Diving her fingers into his hair, she felt his hands smoothing over her ass before snaking up to explore under her shirt. Her heart quickened as their tongues twined about each other. It amazing, nearly three years after they had begun dating, their passion for one another had never waned.

She felt Zac unfastening her jeans and he tugged them off along with her underwear. She lowered her legs for a moment to kick the garments off. Her lover dipped a finger into her, checking to see if she was ready for him. When he found her wet and wanting, he unhitched his own pants and allowed them to fall around his ankles. Raising her legs up, he pressed her back onto the wall behind her and joined them with one quick thrust. They groaned into each other's mouths as they came together in a heated frenzy in the cramped room. Tearing his lips away from hers, he stared deep into her chocolate brown orbs. "God, I missed you," he grunted, "I hated not having you in my bed."

Unable to form her thoughts into words, she recaptured his mouth, trying to convey her feelings with her kiss. Apparently, it worked because she felt him quicken and his member pulse within her. One final thrust had her quaking in his arms and he jerked as he spilled himself into her body.

Vanessa let her legs unfold from around him and slid down to the floor. "Wow," she said, leaning heavily against the wall "Maybe we should spend a night apart more often."

Zac paused as he went about the motions of removing the condom and cleaning himself off, "Don't even joke about that. Last night was torture, knowing you were just down the hall and off limits."

She grinned up at him, "So did you sleep well?"

He yanked her against him and ravaged her mouth again, "Not a wink," he groaned, pulling away.

"Me either," she quickly kissed him, then pulled her pants back on and smoothed down her hair. "Come on, lover, it's time to go see the ladies who are keeping us in separate beds."

As they left the tiny closet, Vanessa heard Zac muttering to himself, "I do actually love my mother. She's my mom. I love my mom. I have to."

**Mother's Day Press**

Vanessa and her family entered the hotel restaurant, closely followed by Ashley and her parents and Zac and his mom. After a slight double-take from their waitress, the group was led to a semi-private room. Zac and Starla sat down on one side of their table, and Stella scurried to sit beside her favorite person in the world - her sister's best friend. Ashley's mom sat next to her child and her father sat at the head of the table. Vanessa sat on Zac's other side, taking over the foot of the table. Gina placed herself between her daughters.

After they were situated, the waitress began explaining what made up the various food stations. Vanessa's eyes lit up at the mention of a chocolate fountain. Zac laughed and whispered, "You only get dessert if you're good and eat some real food."

Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him, "Kill joy," she muttered.

"Children," Ashley admonished, glancing at the two of them, "Play nice."

"You never let me have any fun," Vanessa pouted at the blond. "Apparently I have to eat real stuff before I can have chocolate. Didn't the waitress say something about sushi?" Ashley and Stella decided they wanted sushi as well, so the girls all left together. When they returned to the table, everyone had their meals and they found their parents asking Zac about the recent press conference.

"And right before the conference started, Vanessa and your son," Ashley told Starla, interrupting Zac, "The two of them ran in, late, out of breath and…"

"Thanks, Ash!" Vanessa cut across her, feeling her face heat up.

Gina and Starla exchanged a glance. "So, that's why Kenny sat between you two," Gina murmured, "and it all becomes clear."

"Yes, it does," Starla nodded in agreement, "I was wondering why 'Troy' and 'Gabriella' weren't next to each other - like they have been in almost every other press event."

"Yeah, well," Zac stammered, flushing to the roots of his hair.

Ashley laughed, "Quite the last minute change. And then your boy had to be rescued too. One of the reporters asked about the 'relationship' and Zac was reduced to a stuttering idiot." She ignored the glares directed at her from both of the parties in question and continued, "Vanessa had to jump in with her patented 'We're here to talk about the movie' line." She finished in a perfect imitation of her best friend.

The adults at the table burst into laughter. "I don't know how my son is in acting if he can't understand if you want people to believe you're not interested you have to _act_ not interested," Starla commented, watching as Zac groaned and dropped his head to the table top.

"V's just as bad," Ashley nodded, "Staring up at him with stars in her eyes. And the fact that they can't keep their hands off-"

"Ashley," Vanessa ground out, "Why don't you and Stella go get some crepes?"

"And girlfriend to the rescue again," Ashley giggled as she was dragged off by the small girl. Her parents followed, having decided to take a trip to the dessert table as well.

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa sat down and laid her hand on the back of Zac's neck. She didn't see the mothers exchange another look. "It wasn't that bad," she whispered to him.

"Vanessa," Gina said, "I know you had gotten tickets for you and your dad to go see the Lakers play the Jazz, but since he couldn't come, I think you and Zac should go together." For the second time that day, Vanessa found herself staring at her mother. "I mean, after all, I don't much care about basketball and Starla, Stella and I will have a much better time at the mall while we're waiting to leave."

"I know it will be a sacrifice on your part, Zac," his mother told him in a mock pitying tone, "I mean, watching your team play courtside with your girlfriend. But you're strong, son, I have faith in you."

Zac picked his head up at that and looked questioningly at Vanessa. "Do you think that's a good idea, babe? I mean, after what happened last time - having floor seats is a bit different."

Vanessa thought back to the last game they attended two weeks prior. Although Zac had calmed down considerably since the cameras had found them, he had muttered under his breath about the lack of privacy and how he just wanted to be able to take his girl out on a 'normal' date.

_When the camera had appeared by their side, Zac leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do you think anyone even cares about us anymore?"_

_"Well, according to Stella, we're a hot topic."_

_"Still? We haven't been 'together' for months!"_

_"Ugh, don't remind me," Vanessa moaned._

_"I think we've done a fairly good job of 'catching up'," Zac smirked and leaned closer to her ear, "Although I figure, we're only up to the last week of February, give or take. I intend to be halfway through March by this weekend."_

_Vanessa had felt her heart quicken in her chest and she leaned just a bit closer to him, "Is that a fact, Mr. Efron?"_

_"Maybe by later tonight," he said huskily into her ear._

_"Later tonight?" She giggled, "Is that a threat or a promise?"_

_"A bit of both, little girl."_

_"Good," she grinned, a bit breathlessly and glanced towards the camera, "Do the words 'chat room pandemonium' mean anything to you?"_

_"When this gets out, it'll be more like 'chat room meltdown'" he laughed putting a hand lightly on her back, "Have I told you how hot you look in that shirt I bought you?"_

_"This thing?" She had asked, tugging at the plaid fabric, "Just wait till you see it on the floor of our room."_

She swallowed hard remembering exactly what happened after the garment ended up crumpled in the corner. Vanessa looked up and met Zac's eyes, "It's definitely a good idea."

"Now that that's settled," Starla smiled, "Let's finish our brunch."

Vanessa managed to choke down a few more bites of her food by the time Stella and Ashley returned and polished off the crepes they had gotten. She turned pleading eyes to Zac. "Fine," he relented, laughing as she grabbed Stella and Ashley and dashed over to the desserts, "Bring me back something!" he shouted after her.

Vanessa quickly sized up the offerings on the dessert bar and decided they didn't meet her needs. Leaving the other two girls, she bounced over to the chocolate fountain and loaded her bowl with chocolate dipped goodies. Arriving back at the table, she chose a strawberry, swirled it in the sauce and popped it in Zac's mouth. "There," she laughed, "I brought something back for you. The rest is mine!"

45 minutes later, after the tab had been paid for, some autographs and pictures given for some, um - overenthusiastic - mothers, and they said good bye to their own moms, Zac and Vanessa stood in the lobby of the hotel, talking with Tony, one of their handlers. "Damn," she said, digging through her bag. "I left the tickets up in our room."

"Back in a sec," Zac turned and headed for the elevators. Tony rolled his eyes as he walked away. "I don't want to hear it," he shot over his shoulder. A few minutes later, Zac returned to find his girlfriend bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

"Good! You're here! Let's go!" Vanessa dropped his hand and wormed her way through the crowd of people exiting the hotel. She looked back and saw Zac making his way out of the building behind a woman and the girl she had spoken with earlier. She huffed as he finally joined her, and walked towards their rented SUV. "Zac, we really need to work on your agility," she whined.

"You've never complained about that before," he said, winking at her.

"Hey!" she protested, swatting at him playfully.

Reaching the vehicle, he opened her door for her. "Let's get you to your boys," he said, and moved around to the driver's side.

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling, "I don't want them to think I stood them up."

Sliding behind the wheel, he rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Aw, don't be jealous baby. You know you'll always be number one with me."

**All Jazzed Up**

Vanessa's eyes sparkled as she took in the sights around her when she walked into the EnergySolutions Arena, home of the Utah Jazz. "Ooooh!" She squealed, grasping Zac's hand and pulling him through the crowd. "This is so awesome! Who would have thought that the Jazz would end up playing the Lakers in the playoffs while we were here! We couldn't have planned it better!"

She loved live sporting events. Greg, her father, had been taking her to see the Lakers, among other teams; in action since before she could remember. When she found out that their team was going to be playing here, on Mother's Day, she immediately set out to score the best tickets she could. Unfortunately, her father called just a few days ago to tell her that business was going to keep him away for that weekend. Her dad knew what to expect when she saw the purple and gold uniforms. Zac, bless him, had only ever seen her watch the Lakers play on television. What he was going to do when he saw her in action…well, he was going to be in for a surprise.

"Wow, Babe, these seats are amazing!" Zac's deep voice got her attention. Their seats where right at the end of the sports announcer's table, at midcourt.

She looked toward the hoop, arranged under it were the sports photographers. Some of them were already training their lenses on the pair of them. "I think we've been spotted," Vanessa nudged him and gestured towards the end of the court. She prepared for him to tense up again, but he just grabbed her hand and laughed.

"Who cares?! I'm here with my girl and we're going to watch the Jazz get beat - it doesn't get any better than this!" Zac beamed down at her.

She loved that he was always bigger than her, no matter how high the heels she wore were. She knew he wasn't the tallest guy in the world, but they fit perfectly together. Vanessa glanced down at her cell phone. The game was about to start and she should really warn him before… "Oh shit," she thought, "There they are."

Zac watched in amazement as his beautiful girlfriend Fucking. Lost. Her. Mind.

She leapt to her feet, screaming and cheering and acting, he thought, like some of his own more extreme fans. She waved her arms and stomped her feet, yelling herself hoarse in a matter of minutes. Collapsing into the seat next to him, Vanessa fanned her face with her hand.

"You realize," he grinned, draping his arm around her shoulders, "That was only the warm ups, right?"

She smiled at him sheepishly. "I meant to warn you about that. I'm afraid you won't be able to distract me, either, not like when we watched the Jazz play the Rockets in our room."

_"You realize if Utah wins, it's likely they'll play the Lakers next?" Vanessa looked over at Zac._

_"You may have mentioned that."_

_"Oh, sorry," Vanessa said, not sounding the least bit sorry as she dug her hand into the bowl of popcorn on his lap, "I'm just so excited that we might actually get to go see them."_

_Zac set the snack aside as he reclined against the couch. Sneaking glances at his girlfriend every now and again, he sighed, she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him._

_Vanessa felt a tug against her hand. She followed the motion, eyes not leaving the screen. She gasped in shock her head landed against the hard planes of his chest. She shifted to make herself comfortable, absentmindedly slipping a hand under Zac's t-shirt and tracing patterns with her fingernails across his stomach and abs. She remained completely mesmerized by the action on the television and completely oblivious to what she was doing to her lover._

_Finally, not being able to take her torture any longer, Zac's fingers started roaming under her shirt. Cupping her breasts, he felt her nipples pebble beneath his hand. Groaning he grasped her chin, turning her face toward him and kissed her deep._

_Vanessa instantly responded to him, her attention finally broken from the TV. Zac lifted them both off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. So completely forgotten was the game, Vanessa had to ask Corbin why he was wearing a Lakers' jersey the following day._

Vanessa sat back down in her seat as she finished singing the National Anthem. Zac's voice was murmuring to her in the background. "I'm sorry, baby, what did you say?"

"I _said_" he repeated, rolling his eyes, "That's fine. I can handle it. Just don't forget about me."

"I could never forget about you," she smiled and squeezed his hand.

She forgot about him.

However, he had to give her credit…she lasted until tip off. From then on, she was in her own happy little Lakers' world. Zac was having the time of his life watching her though. He knew she was a passionate person - God, he knew that very well. And seeing her pour all that passion into being a spectator was a sight to behold…she laughed, she cheered and he swore he even saw a tear in her eye following three consecutive missed shots. This was all before the end of the 1st quarter!

A camera was approaching the pair of them as the quarter drew to a close. Zac flashed them a peace sign and glanced at Vanessa - who was completely oblivious - and began clapping harder, 'accidentally' knocking into his girlfriend as he did so. To his relief, she glanced in his direction and smiled.

As the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the quarter, Vanessa turned back to Zac. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and whispered into her ear. "You weren't kidding, were you? I wish we were back in our room so I'd be able to get your attention again."

"Wouldn't work. Lakers' game." She told him.

"Oh really," he said lowly and nibbled on her ear, "Not even if I were to do that?"

"Nope," she responded with a slight hitch in her voice.

"Okay, then," his voice whispered against her skin, "How about if I were to forget that we're in public and I kissed you the way I want to kiss you and my fingers…" he sensuously traced his fingers across her back and around her shoulder, "find your breasts and then -"

"Zac!" She reprimanded him, and collapsed into giggles, "Don't start what you can't finish."

"Who said I can't finish -"

Someone clearing their throat drew the young lovers' attention away from each other. "Excuse me," said the person holding a microphone, "I was wondering if you would come out on the court and autograph some Jazz merchandise for the arena."

Zac and Vanessa glanced at each other. "We'd love to," she said, and followed the announcer out to the floor. Ashley was already there, having told them before the game that she was sitting directly across from them. The Utah Jazz mascot, a bear, appropriately named "Bear" approached them, holding a blue basketball to his heart. He extended it towards Vanessa, and when she took it, he pretended to faint. Vanessa and Ashley giggled, each signing a basketball. Zac posed with the blue balls - it was rather appropriate - and then signed both of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Corbin and his family in the stands and motioned for him to join them.

"Man," Corbin said as he joined them, decked out in full Lakers' gear, "When I saw what you were doing, I hoped you wouldn't see me!"

"If I've gotta do it, so do you," Zac laughed. The four friends huddled together on the floor talking and signing whatever they were handed. When a familiar strain of music started to play, he groaned, "Not again!" Vanessa and Ashley began dancing to "Getcha Head in the Game" which blared out through the arena. The snippet of the song ended, none too soon in Zac's opinion, and another buzzer sounded to signal the start of the next quarter. Vanessa wasn't expecting the noise and nearly dropped the ball she was holding. Quickly, Zac steadied it with his hand under hers and they passed off the autographed basketballs to the arena staff. Ashley headed back to her seat and Zac, Vanessa and Corbin were led off the other side of the court.

During halftime, Zac chatted with some of the sports announcers at the table while Vanessa and Ashley ran off to find the rest rooms. One of the guys was teasing him about his girl being a better fan than him to which Zac responded that she was better at almost everything else. When at last, he was able to steal his girlfriend back from her best friend; they sat with their arms around each other, talking to some of the people around them. One man told them that he was supposed to be there with his daughter - who was a huge fan of High School Musical - but had decided to go to the mall with her mother instead. He showed them a picture of her on his phone...she was wearing a HSM shirt. Zac and Vanessa chuckled as the man decided that his little girl was finally going to regret choosing her mom over him.

During the second half of the game, the Jazz began to pull ahead. Vanessa laid her head on Zac's shoulder as he became more involved in the game. She huddled into him watching in disbelief as their lead increased. There fingers laced together as they reached instinctively for each other's hand. When Kobe made another three pointer, bringing the Jazz lead to within a few points, Vanessa cheered. A few moments later, the game was tied - at the end of the 4th. "Overtime!" she shrieked, bringing out a burst of laughter from her boyfriend.

"Hey there, Missy," Vanessa looked up as Bear approached her and Zac. She beamed at the mascot. "How about a bear hug?" he asked, squeezing his way between the two of them. Zac rolled his eyes as Vanessa wrapped her arms around the creature. "Better watch out, mister," Bear turned to Zac, "Because once they go Bear, they never go back." He settled in to watch the cheerleaders, still wedged firmly between them.

The first basket in overtime was made by the Lakers and Vanessa leapt to her feet, cheering so wildly she sent both their seats crashing to the floor. Zac jumped up to avoid falling and grinned at her. Yells would arise from the Jazz supporters, only to be countered moments later by the Lakers' fans. Vanessa thrived on the excitement - there was nothing she loved more than the energy of a good game. Well, she pondered, maybe there was one thing. She gazed up at Zac whose attention, like the rest of the crowd, was focused on the far hoop. Unable to resist, she rose on her toes and brushed a kiss across his lips.

He grinned at her, pleasantly surprised by the gesture. "What was that for?"

"I just love you, that's all."

But his reply was lost on her as her focus was jerked back to the game. Throwing her hands behind her head, she realized just how far the Jazz pulled ahead with just a few seconds remaining. "No!" she cried, as Kobe missed yet another shot, "This can't be happening!" The game was over. Utah won.

"But that just means they'll be back here on Friday night," Zac said in soothing tones to his obviously distressed girlfriend.

"Oh! You're right. I forgot about that." She smiled and took his hand, "Come on, lets' go home and you can cheer me up some more."

Feeling his pants grow uncomfortably tight, Zac wondered aloud, "How fast do you think we can make it back to the hotel?"

Clutching her bag, she gave him a saucy look, Vanessa teased, "Not fast enough."

**Take Me Home**

Zac whipped the black SUV into a parking space outside of the hotel. Vanessa remained in the passenger seat, keeping a firm grip on the arm rests. Shooting a concerned look at his girlfriend, he got out of the car, made his way to the other side of the vehicle. He opened the door, reached in to undo her safety belt and ran a hand lightly over her eyes which were squeezed shut.

"Van," he said, swinging her legs so they faced out the door, "Van, baby, we're here."

She popped open an eye and glared at him, "I'm surprised we made it one piece."

"I'm surprised I didn't get a ticket, actually," he commented under his breath.

From the car, she whacked him on the back of his head, "I heard that. That would have been a great way to end the night. Getting hauled off to jail because my _boyfriend _was driving like a crazy person and at twice the speed limit!" She said huffily, pushing him out of the way as she climbed down.

"But I told you - I had the perfect excuse!"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "I'm a horny guy who's about to get some _wouldn't_ have worked."

"It would have once he got one look at you," he told her huskily.

She flushed, her anger melting in spite of herself, "And if the cop was a woman?"

"One look at me." Vanessa shot him an incredulous look and flounced off. She had barely made it three steps, before he yanked her back to his side. She struggled playfully in his embrace for a moment before giving up and resting her cheek against him.

"Cocky bastard," she muttered against his neck.

"I prefer charming and confident, thank you very much."

Vanessa picked her head up and smirked at him, "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, babe." She touched her lips to the corner of his mouth. "But you're my cocky bastard."

"And don't you forget it."

"Like you would let me," she giggled, turning in his arms and pressing another feather-light kiss to his lips as she ran her hand along the growing bulge in his trousers.

He leaned back against the SUV looping his arms loosely around Vanessa-the-Vixen. She didn't often come out to play, but when she did…man, he was _not_ going to be able to walk tomorrow. Vanessa slipped her leg between his and peppered kisses along his throat and over the skin exposed by the sunglasses hooked in neck of his shirt. At long last, she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. Quickly deepening the kiss, she slipped one hand under his shirt and unfastened his jeans. Her other hand, wove around his neck ensuring he couldn't break contact.

Dipping her hand into the opening she had created, she ran one finger along the tip of his weeping member. Zac's body jerked involuntarily as she grasped him and pumped her fist along his length. His jeans, already uncomfortably tight, were almost unbearable as she worked him. Groaning, he tore his mouth away from hers and let his head fall back. Momentarily confused at the cold metal it landed on, it took him a full minute to realize that they were still standing outside in the parking lot.

"Vanessa," he moaned, "Do you think we should move this inside?"

She drew her hand out of his open fly, but didn't stop to refasten his pants. "Why bother," she said cheekily, "I'm just going to undo them again when we're in our room."

Zac quickly appreciated the fact that he had on a shirt long enough to cover his predicament and allowed himself to be led inside and to the elevator. "Thank God our moms already left," he managed to get out before she flattened him against the wall and fused their lips together. They crashed through the door of their room, still joined at the mouth and Vanessa slammed him back against the door of the suite. Breaking contact for a moment she ripped his shirts over his head and threw them across the room.

Somewhere, in a fuzzy corner of his mind, Zac wondered if his sunglasses survived the violent action. He was happily distracted as Vanessa kissed her way down his chest, mixing the feather light touches with little nibbles. Her tongue darted out to trace his appendectomy scars then she made her way to the open v of his pants. Tugging them past his hips, his hard flesh sprung free. Zac glanced down, seeing her on her knees, both hands grasping him and looking as if she was ready to belt out a song with his microphone.

"Sing for me, baby," he moaned. Her hot mouth engulfed him, taking him deep. She hummed deep in her throat and he felt the reverberation throughout his entire body. She alternated between sucking and giving long strokes with her tongue. She swirled it around his tip and took him deep again. Before long, Vanessa felt him pulse within her mouth. Latching on to his hips, his fingers buried in her hair, she swallowed all he had to give.

Zac rested against the door, grateful for the strength of the object seeing as how it was the only thing that was keeping him on his feet. After a moment, Vanessa rose up, kissed him quickly and took his hand to guide him into the bedroom. Propped against the pillows, she reclined against Zac. Tilting her head to look up at him, she said, "So the next game is Friday night."

"Uh huh."

"But you have to work butt-early on Saturday," Vanessa pouted.

"So do the rest of the guys. Why don't you ask some of the girls if they want to go? Ash, Lys maybe? I'm sure Corbin would lend you his Lakers cap for the occasion." He watched with wide eyes as she slipped her shirt off.

"Will you be here when I get back?" she asked, running her fingers along his stomach and further south. Vanessa smiled as he began to respond to her again and she started to wiggle out of her jeans.

"No matter where you go, I'll always be here - waiting for you to get back, " he breathed, getting more turned on by the second, "Do you think your friend Bear will be there?"

"Only if I'm lucky," she smirked, playfully running a finger along his hardening flesh, "But personally, I think 'once you go Zac you never go back' has a better ring to it."

"Guess I'm the lucky one then."

"Definitely," she said, stripping off her panties and pressing their lips together once more. She moved above him, lifted her hips slightly and sank down, taking him completely in one stroke. Zac groaned and reached a hand behind her back to unfasten her bra. Casting it aside, he watched her breasts sway above him with her movements. Not being able to resist her tantalizing flesh, he bent his head and captured one hanging nipple in his mouth. She moaned at the sudden flood of sensation and her motions quickened. Zac let her ride him for a moment longer before he seized control. Flipping her over, he shoved her knees up around her head. Pumping into her, he watched as she sent her fingers to help herself along.

The sight sent Zac over the edge, driving hard and deep he shouted out his release. Seconds later, Vanessa followed with a scream. Collapsing to her side, he tried to get his breathing under control. "How the hell am I supposed to be able to work tomorrow?"

"Um…by thinking of me…lying in this nice warm bed waiting for you to come back?" she teased him.

He scowled down at her, "You're an evil woman, Van."

She simply snuggled into his side, stroking her hands down the length of his body. Zac sighed happily and wrapped his arms around his brunette beauty. He bent his head and brushed his lips across hers.

Vanessa looked at him and smiled, "And what was that for?"

"I just love you, that's all."

Only when the first light of dawn began to streak across the sky, did the two sated lovers finally succumb to exhaustion and drifted into a contented sleep, dreaming of forever.


End file.
